


Santa’s coming

by beagledeers



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Universe, Changmin is a child, Fluff, I feel you Changmin, M/M, Not literally, RIP Yunho’s toe, Yunho is being Yunho, cHRISTMAS MOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beagledeers/pseuds/beagledeers
Summary: Yunho’s had many terrible ideas but this wasn’t one of them.Or alternatively Changmin is a 30 year-old who still believes in Santa and Yunho doesn’t want to ruin it for him





	Santa’s coming

“Wait, you still believe in Santa Claus?”

Yunho asked, obviously confused as he placed the two coffee mugs on his coffee table.  
Changmin was pouring but nodded  
Seriously out of all the things Yunho expected his boyfriend to keep from his childhood believing in Santa wasn’t one of them. Most people usually keep a blanket or something.

“He is real hyung!” Changmin protested while glaring at the older before reaching for his coffee mug and taking a sip “yuck what’d you put in it? it sucks”

Yunho rolled his eyes “ouch? well I’m just cutting down on sugar and- wait that’s not the point here”

Changmin only chuckled at his hyung. It was funny when he got easily distracted and start talking about other things. “yeah yeah whatever”

“Changdol...sorry to break it to you but-“ Yunho was cut off by looking at the younger’s doe eyes, that looked particularly big and innocent at the moment.

“But what?”

“Uh I- uh I just don’t believe in Santa” The leader said and took a sip from his own coffee. He really couldn’t ruin it for his maknae. Sure, the man was thirty fucking years old for the love of god, but really what cruel monster would ruin Christmas for his adorable significant other? not Jung Yunho that’s who.

Changmin fake-gasped and spoke up again “how dare you? I’ll prove it to you that Santa is real” he said, sounding determined

Changmin was calm most of the time but real damn stubborn. If an idea got into his head then it was over.  
Yunho really needed to do something so that Christmas wouldn’t be ruined for him.  
He also needed to learn how to make better coffee. Hell Changmin was right about it tasting bad.

“Alright Chwang, if you say so”

—————————————————

This was a dumb idea  
A really dumb idea  
That’s what Yunho was saying to himself as he walked his way to Changmin’s apartment dressed like Santa and dragging a sack full of presents for him  
And some for his own  
Hey   
He deserved some  
It sounded like a great idea to himself  
He said “hey I could be the best person in the world and dress up as Santa to put the gifts under Changdol’s Christmas tree so that Christmas won’t be ruined. Sounds easy and hey, it might be fun” at least that’s what he said on the phone with Siwon  
But it wasn’t easy OR fun  
And that’s what lead to Jung Yunho doing...well you get the point, on Christmas Eve.  
Damn him and his determination of getting everything done. He should’ve been at home sleeping or watching a Christmas movie while drinking hot cocoa next to the fireplace he...well...didn’t have but anyway he could dream he had one.  
But Christmas means family and Changmin was part of his family, sappy as THAT is.  
He sighed and pressed the number of Changmin’s floor on the elevator buttons (because there was no way he would go there by stairs) and waited to reach it.  
Once there he looked left and right to find Changmin’s apartment. When he did he reached for the set of keys in the Santa suit’s pocket. Thank God he had a key to the maknae’s house.  
When he got in he found....nothing. That’s strange. Changmin would usually way on the couch asleep for Santa in the hope of catching him.  
Yunho shrugged, well he might’ve been in his bedroom.  
The leader tiptoed quietly his way to the younger’s bedroom but again found no trace of the deer-faced man.  
He was confused to no point and then it hit him, he had invited him to spend Christmas together  
Changmin was in his apartment  
—————————————————

Yunho started dragging the heavy present sack all the way back to his apartment while cursing at himself for being so godforsakenly dumb.  
He should seriously pay more attention to everything from now on.

“New Years resolution: be less of a dumbass” he mentally noted.

It took him a while to reach his apartment and when he arrived he felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Even though he was carrying a heavy bag that is.  
He opened the door and got in as quietly as he could.  
Okay, he could do this.  
He noticed Changmin sleeping on his couch, well he couldn’t see him that well as the only light source was a lamp on the other side of the living room but he looked adorable nonetheless. Like a child even.   
He got too distracted again, it seemed, because the next thing he knew his pinky toe was overcome by a stingy type of pain.   
He started cursing quietly at everything; his coffee table, his toe, the person who invented coffee tables...and toes, and the list goes on.  
He jumped around while holding his foot, bumping here and there while a chorus of “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck”s followed.  
He looked over at the sleeping maknae. Thankfully he was still sleeping so that was good. But seriously that was a miracle considering how loud the last “fuck” was.  
He smiled a bit and ignored the pain that was still there, then started to place the presents under the Christmas tree. He didn’t even remember what he got for the younger but he would find out tomorrow. Well at least he wouldn’t ruin the surprise right?  
He finished placing the gifts after a few moments, letting out a sigh of relief and wiping a bead of cold sweat from his forehead after that. He had really saved Christmas for his precious changdol.  
“Well done uknow Yunho” he told himself.

He heard Changmin groan while shifting uncomfortable positions on the couch and chuckled.  
Yunho got closer and lowered his fake Santa beard so as to give a last gift to him. He kissed the younger’s cheek lovingly and smiled once more when he saw the other grin in his sleep.

“Merry Christmas Chwang” he whispered and proceeded to go to his room to change and finally get some much needed sleep. Seriously this costume was too warm and itchy for his liking, damn last minute shopping.

—————————————————-

The next morning Yunho woke up to a smiling Changmin ripping the wrapping paper from present boxes under the tree.   
He mentally congratulated himself once again, knowing he was the cause of it.

“Hyung look! I told you Santa existed, dumbass” Changmin said childishly

The leader rolled his eyes and went over to sit on the couch “well you were right after all Minnie-ah”

“I always am. Come on there’s a box that has your name written on it”

Yunho pretended to be surprised as he made his way to the Christmas tree full of presents underneath it. Well he did get himself a present, or rather “Santa” did, but he was too sleepy to remember what it was. He started ripping the paper. Once it was out of the way he could see what it was   
It was a....

“Coffee machine?” The maknae snorted “looks like Santa knows what you need”

Yunho blushed embarrassed. Well yeah he did have a point though, sleepy Yunho knew what he needed the most.

Well this Christmas didn’t go bad after all; he did get to make his adorable boyfriend happy and got better quality coffee. What’s better than that?

He grinned once again and pressed a kiss on the younger’s lips “merry Christmas Changdol”

Changmin grinned back and pressed a peck on Yunho’s lips “Merry Christmas Yunho-hyung”

Santa Claus brought more gifts that year than he expected  
And both weren’t complaining one bit.


End file.
